Tout ira bien
by EmmaTook
Summary: Harold tombe sur les photos concernant le numéro précédent et devient soudainement nostalgique. Il doit alors lutter contre un mur titanesque de questions auxquelles il ne peut répondre seul.


**Euuhm, oui, je suis un peu une alien ici, ne venant sur la planète d' que deux fois par mois... Mais je poste... Tous les millénaires. C'est une occasion à ne pas manquer. Bon, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à ce très cher Nolan *révérence*, je ne fais qu'emprunter ses personnages. Je ne gagne aucun bénéfice en écrivant, je fais cela par pur plaisir ! En espérant être à la hauteur de vos attentes, un petit OS Rinchien. Je prends des risque puisque je n'ai pas vu la saison 2 en entier, alors si quelque chose vous chiffonne, dites-le moi, je me ferais une joie de le corriger.**

**One last thing, j'ai mis Grace en personnage mais c'est parce qu'elle est beaucoup évoquée, elle n'apparaîtra pas. Have a gouuuuuude read ! ;-)**

**~oOo~**

C'était fini. Le numéro était sauf. Graham était sauf. Il n'avait ni péri, ni gâché sa vie. Harold rangeait les photos qui avaient constitué l'enquête mais s'arrêta sur celle du couple. La femme lui rappelait Grace. La couleur rousse de ses cheveux, son visage pâle et fin, le sourire qui semblait être accroché définitivement à ses lèvres. Il se perdit dans ses pensées. C'était si compliqué… Si compliqué d'aimer une personne dite inaccessible.

Il repensa aux premiers mois, lorsqu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Ces jours-là, Harold apprenait, lentement, minutieusement, que Grace était la « femme de sa vie ». Il grimaça à cette pensée. Non, il s'était trompé. Cela lui arrivait trop fréquemment, c'en était inquiétant. Enfin, il avait pu goûter au bonheur, celui de sentir quelqu'un auprès de soi le matin, les odeurs des thés fraîchement préparés par sa moitié, les baisers remplis d'amour qu'ils échangeaient au passage, les discussions passionnées d'un avenir dont ils ne savaient rien, et ce sentiment de sécurité, d'invulnérabilité lorsque qu'ils rentraient chez eux, dans le foyer qu'ils avaient construit.

Finch laissa tomber les photos. Oui, il avait vécu tout ça. Il en ressentait encore les effets. Les effets d'un amour qui semble vieux et perdu à jamais. Pourtant, il le sentait, circulant dans ses veines, nourrissant ses muscles, triant ses songes parfois sombres et saugrenus. Malgré la distance obligatoire, malgré sa mort inventée, le sentiment qu'il aimait autant qu'il le haïssait demeurait au fond de lui. _C'est idiot. Tu es idiot, Finch. Ce temps est révolu, tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis !_ Pendant qu'il se sermonnait intérieurement, une autre pensée vint s'immiscer dans son esprit divaguant. Qui, alors, qui continuait d'alimenter le feu qui brûlait en lui ? Qui veillait à ce que jamais il ne perdre « la flamme » ? Sa tête se tourna immédiatement vers John qui nettoyait le viseur de son arme, plus loin, dans la sombre pièce.

Harold soupira. Il aimait Grace. Plus que tout au monde. Il avait trouvé la personne qui lui permettait de combler ce manque que même la machine, l'argent ou l'amitié ne pouvaient remplacer. Elle était tout pour lui, sa femme, son âme-sœur, son amante, son amie, son homologue, sa force… Tout. S'il avait voulu user d'un vocabulaire simple, il aurait dit qu'elle était sa vie. Mais aussi sa faiblesse. Aimer était un choix à prendre. Aimer, c'était renoncer à son invincibilité. Aimer, c'était accepter le fait de devenir faible. _Bien sûr que non ! Aimer ne signifie pas être faible… Pas totalement. Ça nous permet de nous relever, de ne plus vivre à genoux. Après ça, on marche la tête haute, parce qu'on a trouvé la personne sur qui on peut s'appuyer, quoiqu'il arrive._

Toutefois, il n'oubliait pas l'état dans lequel il s'était trouvé après avoir renoncé à Grace. Là, il avait été faible. Risible, même. Le manipuleur manipulé par une idée abstraite. Que c'était ridicule ! Mais il l'avait, le choix. Il pouvait à tout moment claquer la porte, courir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais courir, droit vers son ancienne maison et annoncer son retour, pleurer et serrer son amour dans ses bras. S'excuser, une fois, deux fois, mille fois. Retrouver dans son regard la lueur d'antan qu'il ne pensait jamais revoir. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Ce n'était pas la volonté qui lui manquait, ça non. C'était le cran, la force mentale.

Finch sentit quelque chose de froid glisser lentement le long de sa joue. Instinctivement, il passa sa main et cueillit la gouttelette qu'il devinait amer. Il pleurait. Remuer tous ces souvenirs le secouait. Il pria pour que John ne le vît pas. Il en avait besoin. C'était un homme, comme tous les autres, et même si certains pouvaient penser que se laisser aller était un signe de faiblesse, alors ils avaient tort. Harold craignait tout de même la réaction de son employé s'il le voyait ainsi. Et s'il faisait partie des gens qui considéraient les hommes malheureux comme des gens faibles ? Or, à ce moment, il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui le console, qui le rassure, qui lui murmure que tout ira bien, même si lui-même n'y croit pas. Quelqu'un comme Grace.

Tout le ramenait à elle. Inévitablement, comme si les chemins qui, d'ordinaire, menaient à Rome, menaient à présent à Grace. Il désespérait, confiné entre ses secrets et son silence. Ça ne lui plaisait pas que John viennent perturber sa vie privée, mais il le laissait faire. A quoi bon l'arrêter ? Cet homme était aussi buté que lui. Et puis, il se disait que s'il le laissait découvrir ce qu'il, d'habitude, peinait à lui cacher, Reese lui serait d'une grande aide. _Comme c'est égoïste de penser cela ! John a vécu bien des choses, lui aussi, il ne mérite pas que je me serve de lui comme un vieillard de sa canne._

Son esprit s'envola alors vers l'homme assit à l'autre bout de la pièce. Celui qui avait fait voler en éclat son petit cocon de solitude. Et c'était là où tout devenait encore plus complexe. Si c'était encore possible. Ces sentiments qui s'agitaient en lui à chaque fois que John ne lui répondait plus. Le milliard de question qui se développait dans son esprit quand des coups de feu étaient tirés. Son réflexe de se lever brutalement de sa chaise lorsqu'il savait que son ami se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Il connaissait tout ça. Il l'avait déjà vécu. Mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer. Non, il ne pouvait pas puisqu'il y avait GRACE. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'était ? La peur ? La peur de perdre quelqu'un qui lui était cher, de se retrouver à nouveau seul ? Non, la peur ce n'est pas ça. Ça traverse le corps comme une décharge électrique, ça peut être éphémère ou durer très longtemps. Ça peut nous rendre malade et nous paralyser. Mais s'il y a une chose que la peur ne fait pas, c'est débarquer en pleine conversation, en plein frôlement de main.

Silencieusement, Harold appelait John. Qu'espérait-il au juste ? Trouver dans son regard les réponses à ses questions ? Les réponses qu'il attendait ? Ou celles qu'il redoutait ? Il l'ignorait. Il était en terrain inconnu, pour une fois. Il n'y avait pas d'écran pour le protéger. Finch s'en était rendu compte lorsque Root l'avait capturé. Sans ordinateur, sans John, sans protection, en somme, il n'était rien. C'est pour ça qu'à présent, aller dehors relevait de l'impossible.

Comme si Reese avait entendu les S.O.S de son ami, il se retourna et lui sourit. Mais ce sourire trop blanc mourut sur ses lèvres presque momentanément. Était-ce lui ou… Finch pleurait ? Non. Ce devait être la chaleur. Il ne supportait pas les premiers rayons.

-Tout va bien, Finch ? demanda-t-il, penaud.

L'interpellé sourit. C'était un petit sourire triste pareil à celui d'un mourant qui, malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui dire, sait pertinemment que la fin est proche. Un sourire qui ne soulève que l'extrémité des lèvres, qui ne découvre aucune dent. Un sourire imperceptible pour quiconque n'y prête pas attention. Reese le lui rendit, hésitant. Puis il retourna à ses occupations, non sans s'interroger sur le comportement étrange de son employeur.

Harold était torturé. Il avait tellement envie de se lever et de s'abandonner dans les bras de John. Mais une force invisible le retenait. La fierté ? Le doute ? Tout en même temps ? Il s'était cramponné à son fauteuil, prit de vertiges. C'était trop. Il n'était pas du genre sentimental, ou plutôt, il n'était _plus_. Il passa ses mains sur son visage légèrement humide et soupira. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il perdait les pédales, le contrôle de lui-même. Alors, dans un ultime effort, il se détacha de son siège et claudiqua jusqu'à son ami. Sans un mot, retenant sa respiration. Il allait savoir. Son doigt touchait la réponse, l'effleurait. Reese leva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux également emplis d'interrogations. Finch serra les poings. Aurait-il le courage ? Irait-il jusqu'au bout ? Tout lui semblait flou, brouillé.

Alors, précautionneusement, il dégagea l'arme des mains de John et la posa au sol, dégoûté. Toujours aussi doucement, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de son compagnon qui l'accueillit, restant néanmoins perplexe. Harold s'accrocha, presque désespérément, au col de la chemise de John avant d'entourer son cou de ses mains. Il resta ainsi, pleurant silencieusement pendant que deux bras brûlants se refermaient sur lui. Il se vidait de son amour perdu, déversant des torrents de souvenirs. Mais à côté, il se nourrissait d'un autre, protecteur et aussi dépendant que lui.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Harold. Tout ira bien.

Maintenant, il savait. Il savait qu'il aimait John autant que Grace, mais d'une manière différente.


End file.
